Days of Old
by Maddam Teapot
Summary: YAOI! Baralai is in love with Gippal, so he sends Paine out on a date with Gippal to figure out his sexuality. Later will be more lemony. During the Crimson Squad days. Chap 2 coming soon!RR please?
1. Crimson Squad Intro

Days of Old  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Paine, the Crimson Squad or anything incorporated in FFX2. Although I really wish I could. This IS a yaoi, which means male/male relationships. If you are disgusted, I suggest you TURN BACK NOW! I just take flames and put them in a little jar labeled 'Party jokes'.... I read them late at night and laugh my haed off. Anyway. Enjoy.  
  
Maddam Teapot: One thing! I forgot to tell you about my diabolical plot! Gippal, Baralai, Tidus, and Wakka are all captured, and locked in my closet...... yes... that's it. Fine.. Read ahead...  
Dun forget!  
'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
~*~ = meanwhile or back to current matters.  
  
~*~ ~Baralai's perspective~  
  
Back in the days of the Crusaders. The days when Sin was destroying the lives of many, dramatic choices were made. Accidents happened, and many were forced to join the Crusaders. Both Yevon and the Crusaders wanted heavily to change the world of of Spira, and rid it of Sin. I was one that joined the Crusaders. Well, actually, the Crimson Squad. The Crimson Squad was an elite fighting force that fought along side its counterpart The Crusaders. Although I really parted with Yevon, I felt that the Crimson Squad had superior methods. Summoners were no use.....  
  
The decision I made was horrible. It would separate me from my family, my friends, and my beliefs. But, only one person could take me away from the treachery of separation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Crimson Squad! Assemble!" A voice called from outside the rickety cot.  
'So early... Why did I even think of joining such a monstrosity of a group?' I thought. With a pillow over my head, I slowly rose from my bed.  
  
"I said ASSEMBLE! Get out of bed! The experimental drill will begin any moment, and you all are still sleeping!" Our team captain, Nooj, was always like this. He wanted to be at the peak of success, and always wanted to be atop of the game.  
  
As I tried to get my silver hair to a normal state I noticed my other team members Paine and Gippal getting up ,across the room, as well. Paine was fiddling with all of her brass buckles and belts and couldn't be disturbed. Nooj was already outside, dressed, and gun in hand, and Gippal, was shirtless, exposing his alluring abs. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, until I saw Paine eyeing me in the background. I whistled innocently and turned around casually.  
'Had she noticed' I thought. 'What if she figures it out?'  
  
~*~  
Later on, when we were almost ready I asked, "Gippal?"  
  
"Yeah, dude?" he asked while trying to get his hair gelled.  
  
"I heard this drill would be somewhat dangerous. I can only imagine what we would see. I mean, we're going into the desert right?" I asked with some shakiness.  
  
"Well, whatever happens, I'll be there with you all the way." He said while patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." I said, with a little more confidence. Paine looked up with a questioned face. She didn't know that I loved Gippal. I'm pretty sure he didn't know either. He was more friendly, than most, so anything he did wasn't misleading, but once I did anything, it was the talk of the town next day.  
  
Gippal left to go talk to Nooj about our drill, and I watched his chiseled body as he walked out. I think I was charmed because Paine walked over and asked;  
  
"You like him, don't you?" She said as she crossed her arms, and gave a little smirk.  
  
"Is it that obvious? I don't see why I just can't blend in. Do you think he......" I trailed off. I didn't realize I was spilling it to Paine.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe I can take him on a date, and figure it out." she suggested.  
  
"Either, way, by the end of the night, I'll figure it out some way or another, no?  
  
Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. If it is a good date, we'll know his sexuality, if it is bad, or he spills the beans, maybe......  
  
"It's agreed. Tonight, I will ask him on a date. Maybe I can get it out of him. Although, he does look pretty straight." She told me.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I feared. I turned around, and began to walk.. I stopped, and said,  
  
"Thanks Paine. You don't realize how much this means to me." And I walked off, and joined the others, leaving her by herself.  
  
Like it? Well, this was back in the days of the Crimson Squads. So Paine will be a little more happier. Laid back almost. Well, expect more chapters soon! More lemony. How's the date going to turn out? I dunno. Maybe, I should let Gippal out of my closet. 


	2. The Drill Ensues

Days of Old: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own FFX2 characters or items, fiends locations anything.... But I'm working on it. So don't arrest me, yet..... you'll see that this is still a yaoi, but still, light.. No lemons.. YET! Yaoi means... again... Male/male relationships, so, if you offended, please leave. Although, if you're here, you read the first chapter already  
  
Maddam Teapot: It's me, again. Baralai, a cast member of Queer Eye? Not a bad idea. Not what I was getting at, but still..... The first chapter was just a quick intro, describing the love, and lustre. You'll soon find Baralai is not so stereotypical, reading on, so enjoy again.  
  
~*~Baralai's perspective still. Same rules apply, lol.~*~  
  
The drill had begun. We had been lined up in a row, under an ancient sheltering ruin. We were in the desert, no doubt. But the only thing getting at me, was the fact I had no clue what was going on. With all of the recent sandstorms blowing about the vast wasteland, you could only imagine how many souls had been trapped in the wicked wrath. My thoughts had dwindled, and my thoughts life seemed ambrosial. With little hope, and listening ears, I tried to follow Nooj's instructions, he gave during his 'infamous post-mission' speech. It was my only survival kit for the following mission.  
  
"You all realize that this is an important to not only me, but the team. No matter what happens, we must to have communication. This covert procedure will test our strength, and our minds. We must have two groups made." He stopped for a second, trying to contemplate two logical squad possibilities.  
  
"Baralai, you're with me. Paine. You're paired with Gippal." He affirmed. Well, now that Paine was with Gippal, I guess plans were coming together. I wondered what would happen with my two friends. I guess he won't 'be with me all the way.'.... Well, knowing Paine being the tough individual she is, they'd both be safe.  
  
"Baralai. We're going North. This way." Nooj commanded confidently, pointing the opposite direction, Paine and Gippal were walking.  
  
As we walked, there was a long silence. I looked one way, Nooj looked another. There were few traces of life out in the barren plains. Although seemingly calm, my body was aching inside from the stress. I just had to ask the 'Deathseeker'  
  
"So, Nooj. What exactly... Is going down?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'd like to ask you......" He snapped back... Had he known? If he did, I'd be eliminated from the squad for good....  
  
"I can't have romance on my squad. If you are in love, you'll have to cease.. Sounds hard? Well, I could care less." He definitely knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I guess you read me all too well, I'm sorry sir. Love can't be so easily stopped. Why are you being so easy about this though, I mean, knowing my sexuality, and all?" I questioned. I figured, now that he knew I was in love, he might as well tell me how he felt about it....  
  
He stopped.....  
  
"What do you mean? I know Paine is no girly-girl, but she certainly is no man! Even though she is appealing, I can't have my members out of line because of love... I mean, you two always 'hang out' like annoying brats normally do, but still, throw me a bone here! I'm the leader of this squad, and I am going be a faultless one!"  
His tone got to a vulgar yell, but the fact he was totally 'off' made me feel a whole lot better.  
  
The knot in my stomach lessened, but not enough to put me in a mellow state. I still needed to know what was going on!  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
Paine spoke first to break the silence. Sarcastically of course......  
  
"Isn't this nice? The two of us. In the middle of a raging sandstorm, dirty with sand, under the raging sun, together?"  
  
"Just great, Paine. We should find shelter, and quick. I'd like to live to see tomorrow." Gippal said while pointing out another tiny sheltering ruin.  
"Enough to fit the two of us. Works for me." He said as he approached casually.  
  
As Gippal entered and checked it out, Paine decided to just tell him what was bothering her. It's not like her to keep secrets anyway...  
  
"Gippal? What do you think of Baralai? I mean, he is a great guy and all, right? Does he seem like a dateable person?"  
  
Gippal slowly exited the 'fort' and said passionately;  
  
"Paine, I like Baralai a lot. He seems like a 'get-a-longable' kind of guy. Why are you asking me? Go get 'em!"  
  
Paine stood there with a blank look trying to understand what he meant. She quickly responded;  
  
"Oh! No, no, no, no! Ew! I didn't mean it like that! I meant-  
  
"Sure, sure.... right, right....." He confirmed with a sarcastic tone.  
  
~*~*~ Back to Baralai~*~*~  
  
"Nooj. What is this drill about anyway?" I asked with a seriousness to my voice.  
  
"We have to simply destroy any fiends that appear in the vicinity. I don't find it a much useful drill, but, I guess it helps with the strength factor." He corroborated.  
"So keep your gun handy, and your wit constantly set in battle mode. Who knows what's going to happen here." He continued.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
For as far as the eye could see, no visible fiends were threatening our lives so it left me time to contemplate my own feelings. When it came to Gippal, all other thoughts died, and left him alone. Sounds like love I know, but I kept thinking it was only a physical attraction. If it was, and we went into a relationship, how long would it last?  
  
"Screw it... I've only been in the squad for a few weeks. I'll just play it by ear." my inner-thoughts spoke aloud.  
  
"What was that, Baralai?" Nooj asked.  
  
"Nothing I didn't realize tha-  
  
Before I could finish, our radio started buzzing, and Paine voice was emitting from it.  
  
{Guys! Get over here! Gippal got bitten by a Skink!}  
  
"Paine!? What's a Skink?" I screamed back fearing the worst to scream back at me.  
  
{A poisonous lizard fiend you dolt! No Antidote seems to be working seems to be working on this either! Get over here!}  
  
The worse had happened. Gippal was poisoned, and we were apparently lost in a hot baking desert.  
  
My note: Like the ending? I thought it was rather cliched, but I loved it anyway! A suspenseful cliffhanger, at the end.. Love those. The story in general was fast-paced but I liked it anyway. The misconception that Paine and Baralai were dating added the humor, with more surprise to appear at the end. Heh heh.... Don't worry. More chapters soon.... maybe some love? Romance? Not if gippal dies..... Oh yes... A Skink is a poisonous lizard that kept poisoning Yuna in FFX-2. It's the only poisonous fiend I could remember.  
Oh yes. Nooj was called the Death Seeker because in the Crimson days, he constantly tried to kill himself... suicidal, if you will. Paine, in the end, always came in to save him. More chapters soon! -Maddam Teapot 3 * 3 


End file.
